Missing Piece
by REDPANDA502
Summary: Naruto hears the last thing he expected. Drama ensues. Teehee ;p


Chapter 1

I looked out over the Hidden Leaf Village and shielded my eyes from the sun that was beating down profusely. The heat was driving me insane so I went inside and took off my shirt and changed into some shorts. Team Kakashi had night training in the woods tonight but first everyone would be coming over for dinner at my place. I hated the thought but I was going to have to clean. So I grabbed the broom and duster and began cleaning the small house.

It seemed like the dust would never disappear when there was a knock at the door. I quickly put all the supplies in the closet and ran to open the door. Sakura-chan stood there smiling with takeout in her hands. "Hey Sak-" I began but was interrupted by Sai who popped out from behind Sakura. "Where is your shirt?" he asked. I just glared and said "I'll go get one, it was so hot outside. Anyways come in." They both stepped inside and I put on a black t-shirt. "Nah, where's Kakashi?" I asked. Sakura laid out chopsticks and takeout boxes as she explained "Naruto, has there ever been a time when Kakashi has been on time?" I pondered but then laughed and shook my head. Sakura laughed "Let's just hope he isn't an hour late this time."

"Ugh! Where is he?!" I complained. Sai just shrugged and smiled not phased by the scenario at all. "It's only been 10 minutes Naruto, don't worry he'll come." Sakura assured. I sat down irritated by Kakashi's absence. 5 minutes later the door suddenly opened and Kakashi stood in the frame of it. I stood up angrily "Kakashi Sensei! Where have you been?" Kakashi closes the door behind him and puts his fingers up to his lips to tell me to be quiet. Ugh he pisses me off. I was about to say something again but Sakura started "Kakashi Sensei, what's wrong? And I'm surprised you used the door for once." She chuckles nervously but stops when seeing a strange look in her teacher's eyes. Sai began looking through a book to see what to do when a friend seems distressed. Kakashi sat down and sighed. "Sasuke came back." Silence filled the room. Sakura begins to cry. I'm not worried though, because I know their happy tears. For a minute I loose feeling in my head and body. My fingers become numb and my head, clouded. "Naruto, are you okay?" Kakashi asked. I look up and feel something cold run down my cheek. I touched my face and realized I was crying. Agh I don't know what's wrong with me. Shouldn't I be jumping up and down with joy? I'm so happy, yet terrified. I wiped the tears away and nodded, "Yeah. I'm just shocked." Kakashi then surprised me by grabbing me on the shoulders and pulling me in for a hug. I truly couldn't wrap my head around the concept of Sasuke coming back. On his own too. Sai watched us along with Sakura, patting her back and she cried. I could feel my cheeks heat up a bunch but it felt nice. "Thanks, Sensei." I mumbled. I got out of Kakashi's grip and stared at his face. He seemed worried and I wasn't sure as to why. He then went over to calm Sakura down. They sat there for a few minutes. The only sound you could hear was her soft sobs. I needed answers. I couldn't just wait around like this. "Where is Sasuke? Can I see him?" I asked. Kakashi let go of Sakura, wiped away her tears and sighed once more. "Tsunade has something to tell you first. By the way guys, no training tonight. Don't worry about Sasuke until tomorrow morning. He's been confined. So come to me then." He said. Rage built up in me. "I'm going to see Baa-chan now." I stormed out of the room, slamming the door. I stopped and put my hands on the balcony railings. Rain poured down. Why? Why do this to me now? I jumped down and ran to the Hokage.

I snuck around the village. My bare feet hitting the streets that were now dark and silent. Wind blew loudly as rain soaked me. Tsunade's office was the only lit room seen from outside the building. I run up the stairs that spiraled up from outside. I enter the hallways through a door at the top and leave a wet trail as I make my way to where she stayed, waiting. I pushed the doors open while taking a breath getting ready to explode. "Stop." I breathed out and fell. Fell to the cold, marble floor where my knees and hands shaked. My cries filled the room. I couldn't hold it in. How could he do this to me? Disappear, make me train like never before to find him, then nonchalantly show back up! Tsunade walks over and lowers herself to my level. She begins to hold me in her arms. If only she was my mom. My mom was gone though. I had never met my parents and they are probably, most likely dead now. "Help...me" I cried out. She caresses my hair with gentle hands and lays her head on top of mine. "Aw Naruto. Seeing you like this makes me want to scoop you up and make you the happiest boy alive. Let me guess, Kakashi told you about Sasuke and you don't know what to do? You can tell me anything, I'm here to listen." She says in a kind voice. I try to speak within the cries but I get too choked up. My once limp arms wrap around her tightly to show her I'm listening but just can't talk. She gets my message and starts talking again. "Your first question must be, where is Sasuke? Well, to tell you the truth he's in Anbu headquarters confined in a jutsu. It conceals power. He can just talk and move his head while he's in our special chains. Don't worry about him, he's in good care." I reduce to sniffles and look up at Baa-chan. "Thank you." I manage to say. I meant it with my heart. She smiles and kisses my forehead. "I have something to say." She nervously announces. I knit my brows and look up, waiting for her to go on. "I think it's best if you don't see Sasuke for a few weeks." She says finally. I push myself off of her and yell "Why? There's no reason why I shouldn't!" She frowns and stands up, now looking down on me. "Sasuke said all he wants to do is see you. But there's a reason behi-" I cut her off by yelling "Shut up! You just said the perfect reason for me to go see him!" She stares at me enough to make me question myself and then raises a hand and slaps me. I stand there shocked, holding my hand to my stinging cheek. "T-Tsunade?" I ask quietly. She puts her hands on her hips and yells "Let me finish idiot!" I flinch and nod slightly. "Now, if we let Sasuke see you so soon he won't abide to our questions. We need him to beg us to see you. And that might take awhile. So what we'll do is tell him he can see you if he answers our questions about Orochimaru." She states. My confused look told her I didn't understand and she sighed. I didn't want to question her again, she was in a bad mood. "How long until I do get to see him?"

"Until he breaks."


End file.
